A Masquerade's Night
by ZanpaktosInLove
Summary: A Gift story to Diva. It's an erotic ballrom piece between her OC Valentina and Vladcard. I hope you all enjoy it and please Critiques are welcome flames are not if you aren't mature enough to read lemons don't read this. Please Review!


AL: I hope she likes the smirks she gave me some details on the character but I felt that if placed in this situation Valentina would probably smirk quite a bit in this game of cat and mouse. She doesn't smile except once though. I promise! ^^

A graceful ball has been adjourned within the castle of Vladimir Tepes III. The hall was filled with grand music and food an apology of sorts from the lord for the war that has been taking place for many months. The Lord sat smiling upon his throne watching his people in veiled boredom until his ruby orbs landed upon a maiden adorned in black and gold. Not too large or too small the woman showed the figure of a powerful and beautiful woman who was fit to be a warrior of the highest caliber.

She turned and through her mask he saw blue jewels in the place her eyes should be. Her ivory skin complimenting her darker features in the moonlight as it played its symphony across her form. The ebony waves of hair curling over her shoulders as she moved swiftly and softly. The corset of her gown grasped at her figure lovingly as she twirled away into the night.

Her eyes met his from across the room and it was as though the crowds simply vanished. A song began to play one which represented the allure of man to woman. A battle of wills began as the two forms met in the dance floor's center. The tango of desire ensued. Her soft but lithe curves grazed against the hard planes of his clothed body making him silently hiss in surprise.

A small smirk rested on the usually nonchalant servants lips, to have such power over him was an honor not many were blessed with. She gasped in slight shock as her body was twisted and pulled flush against her lords chest before searching his eyes. They gleamed with a look she had seen appear on many male visages as they glanced over her form. She ignored them as she hooked her leg around his hip before allowing him to dip her, his lips trailing lightly over her chest.

The lord's tongue tasted the skin of her throat as he brought her back to the upright position and their tango continued. A mixing of limbs and sounds of slight surprise they moved like liquid fire had alighted itself in their veins. Blue met red as finally the end of their dance came. She smirked and curtsied to him before walking away with a silent grin on her face and exited the ballroom. Through the halls of the castle she continued until she entered her chambers and changed.

Slipping on a lighter dress it clings to her body pleasantly as, she exited into the night. The garden was her favorite place to be it had delightful scents and wondrous colors throughout. The garden was lit not by torches of any kind but, by the moon roses which glowed when the petals were touched by the moon. The night was cool and allowed her to breathe easier after the heated dance between her and her lord. She still had a peaceful look upon her softened features as she danced with the man of her dreams but not moments before.

She grinned slyly as she recalled her look of challenge to the lord as their dance had ended. She instigated the game of cat and mouse and wondered if he may have taken the bait. Hearing a sound she pulled her blade out from her dress pocket and turned quickly only to see her lord. His amused grin made her heart race as she apologized, "I'm sorry my lord, but on such a beautiful night a lady can never be too careful." Her blue eyes twinkling slightly as he chuckled.

"Yes I do believe you are correct. That was…an intriguing dance you performed in there with me. Tell me," he paused as if thinking of the proper way to approach the topic. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" She stared shook her head, "I am surprised you do not remember my lord…maybe even a little hurt. We learned to dance together…my father had been your dance instructor and taught me as well so you would have a partner." She turned out to face the night once more waiting for him to make the next move.

The vampire lord gazed lustfully over the young woman as his mind traveled to his younger years. 'Ah I remember' he thought as he trailed his hand down her arm before grasping her hand. "I apologize, I do recall but it has been many years since then I hope you shall forgive a forgetful man." His lips met her hand gracefully and he could feel her pulse beating beneath her flesh. The very flesh which has been calling to him for many moons now.

He pulled her to him and looked into her sapphire eyes awaiting the next move. She glanced at him and said, "Think nothing of it…as you said it has been years. You have traveled far and met many worry not for such trivial things." She kissed his hand lightly in return. Her warmth seeping into his cool skin, she knew what he was and kept his secret. She cared not that he was cold or one of the undead as she has loved him since long before then. Her face was soft as she allowed the breeze to call her to her lord Vladimir.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him his voice purring, "Shall we retire to my chambers my dear?" His deep voice filling her body with a warm thrill as his breath passed over her ear. Shivering from something other than the cold she nodded and allowed him to guide her inside. She looked through the halls at this new path in the castle leading to her lord's chambers. As soon as they entered his room she felt the ties in the back of her dress fall slack as the sleeves of red slipped from her arms to the floor leaving her in merely her under wraps.

Her eyes met his with a fire that he recognized as the challenge many people forgot the true meaning of the game of cat and mouse. It was not a game of war but of mating. The cat while physically more willed than the mouse and one most think would conquer was evenly matched by the wit and will of the mouse for which they hunt. The art of the game was to challenge each other in order to find the perfect lover and companion. A challenge that she beckoned him to play…and play he would as he removed his own tunic leaving him in his pants.

He watched as her blue eyes darkened in attraction the heat of her body multiplying before he walked over to her only to have her claws trail lightly over his skin. Drawing small streaks of blood to drip down his chest, he grinned in pleasure at the slight sting. She obviously knew how to keep his attention she seemed to enjoy drawing the first blood between them. Something he was not used to and it forced his pleasure higher. He freed himself of his pants knowing that he was vulnerable to her in the game now.

She grinned sly as her lips trailed over his neck before nipping at his pulse point. The soft nerves there allowed her to stimulate his desire with little effort and gave her yet another advantage in the game. His fingers trailed softly over her skin as he groaned in ecstasy. His light touch causing goose bumps to rise on her skin she paused in her attack. Her shivering a tell-tale sign of her enjoyment of this, her soft moan like music to Vladimir's ears. He lifted her with little to no effort and placed her upon the sheets of his bed.

Once her back hit the sheets he crawled over her with a feline grace and allowed the hard planes of his form to brush against her soft flesh. Her dusky nipples hardened against his body and her back arched off of the bed as her senses heightened. She groaned as he bit into her neck sucking away some of her sweet blood. He tasted something he never thought he would from this desirable vixen. She was untouched, a virgin who chose to give herself to a monster lord. His shock did not show but he made note to be gentle with her. He allowed his long fingers to travel to her curls his fingers playing over her clit as she flushed from his touched she could do nothing but groan in arousal as she felt flames licking her skin and the muscles tighten from the stimuli. His teeth nipped softly at her chest and his hardened body pressed into her thigh lightly.

He smirked against her neck as he dipped one of his fingers into her body causing her to jolt in shock. His long, slim limb pressed and prodded while he used his sharp claw to slightly tear a hole in her maidenhead. He added another finger pumping her body slowly stretching her until she was ready for his final touch.

Valentina reached her clawed hand around his girth pumping gently as she didn't wish to cut him with her claws. She almost smiled when she heard his sharp intake of breath. Her fist began to pump faster only to pause as two more fingers entered her stretching her even more. Her pale cheeks became an interesting shade of red as she felt the hot coils in her body release she arched from the bed and pushed his fingers deeper as she trembled from the shock.

Vladimir pulled his fingers from her and while she was still distracted he pressed into her body completely breaking her maidenhead. The pain shocked her but piled on more pleasure as she didn't expect such a strong desire to follow such pain. She pressed her hips into his wanting more. He grinned against her neck and allowed his long tongue to trailed around his fingers as she watched him clean her juices from them he circled his hips grunting as her muscles clenched him tightly.

Pushing her heels into the bed Valentina pressed him deeper into her body gasping at the fullness she felt from him. Not able to hold back any longer from her teasing he sped his pace up in her body his hips pumping quicker than she was able to keep up with so she held tight to him pleasure racking her body the flaming coils tightening once more.

Her lord's pumping speed was pleasant but she tightened her legs around him arching her back causing him to hit a spot in her body he had missed at the angle he continuously hit it causing her body to tense once more. Feeling the tell-tale signs of her climax he pumped a few more times before tracing his fingers over her nub once again causing his new lady to cry out in her climax as he claimed her as his through his bite for the rest of their eternal lives.

Valentina collapsed under him as she heard him speak soothingly she could not understand what he was saying as pleasure had overwhelmed her system but, she allowed his voice to send her to sleep. Curling into his arms, her soft features graced with her one and only smile.

Vlad stared down at his new lady seeing something he never saw before shock him. The woman had a sweet smile on her face and he hoped that within eternity he should have the chance to see that smile many times more…even if it was just in her sleep.

AL:I hope you all enjoyed this steamy piece I loved writing it! Diva for letting me write this beautiful smutty piece for you! And Happy Early Birthday!


End file.
